


Pranks and confessions

by TheWiseOldCrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWiseOldCrow/pseuds/TheWiseOldCrow
Summary: Sirius has terrible ideas and Remus is oblivious





	Pranks and confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Really short and probably sucks

“I can't believe you talked me into this”  
Remus and Sirius were running down the hallways of Hogwarts.  
“It seemed like a good idea at the time!”  
Turning mrs Norris’ fur pink had never been a good idea. If Filch caught them.. Remus didn't want to think about it. Just then, Sirius grabbed his hand and dragged him into a dark room. The door slammed shut behind them. They waited, silent and afraid to move. Finally, when they were sure Filch was gone, Sirius opened the door. Or rather, tried to open the door. It remained shut. Remus dug his wand out of his back pocket.  
“Alohomora,” he whispered.  
It didn't help.  
Sirius tried kicking and punching the door.  
The door was still closed, and now Sirius’ hands and feet were hurting.  
“Great, just great,” Remus muttered. Then he turned to Sirius. “This is all your fault!”  
“What? How is this my fault?”  
“It was your idea to do this stupid prank! And you're the one who pulled us into this room. Oh, and you also thought it would be a good idea to take the map with us. Now James and Peter won't know where we are!”  
Sirius grimaced. “Maybe it is my fault”  
Remus sighed. “Any ideas on how we'll get out of here?”  
Sirius shook his head.  
Remus slumped down on the floor and banged his head against the wall. Sirius sat down next to him.  
“Look at the bright side, Moony. This is an excellent opportunity for some quality bonding”  
“You really do manage to see the upside to everything”  
Sirius smiled. “It's one of my many talents”  
“I'm sure,” Remus replied dryly. 

They had been sitting there in silence for a while, when Sirius started speaking again.  
“What are you doing next Hogsmeade weekend?”  
“Probably reading. Why?”  
Sirius looked away. “I was kind of hoping to ask this person out”  
“Oh” Remus wasn't sure why he felt so terrible. “Is it that sixth year ravenclaw? She's pretty”  
Sirius shook his head. “A Gryffindor, actually. In our year”  
“Oh. Is it Mary?”  
Sirius sighed. “Not her either. Though she is clever, she's not as clever as this person”  
Remus looked at Sirius in surprise. “I didn't think smart was your type”  
Sirius sighed. “Smart yes, but a bit oblivious”  
“Oblivious?” Remus wondered.  
“I could be describing them to themselves, and they wouldn't realize it”  
Remus let out a short laugh. “They sound stupid. Way too stupid for you”  
“I think I'll decide that” Sirius was quiet for a bit, but then he continued. “But of course I don't even know if they like me. And we're already good friends, I don't want to ruin that”  
Remus looked away. “I'm sure anyone will be glad to have you”  
Sirius took a deep breath. “I hope so”  
Then he grabbed Remus, tugging him in for a kiss. Remus couldn't think straight. Sirius was kissing him? He pulled away, breathless.  
“What about the girl you were going to ask to Hogsmeade?”  
Sirius groaned in frustration. “There is no girl. It's you, Moony, it's always been you”  
“Oh,” Remus simply said, before pulling Sirius in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @werewolf-mcwerewolf


End file.
